Blue Box Blues
by Scila
Summary: E se o amigo imaginário de Gina no segundo ano fosse bem diferente de Tom Riddle? Durante sua regeneração 11 encontra uma ruiva com problemas, mas o nome dela não é Amy Pond. Uma fic onde 11 mexe com espaço e o tempo e escreve sua primeira fanfic. DG.


**Blue Box Blues**

**

* * *

**

Resumo: E se o amigo imaginário de Gina no segundo ano fosse bem diferente de Tom Riddle? Uma fic onde 11 mexe com espaço e o tempo e escreve sua primeira fanfic.

* * *

A TARDIS sacudiu demais.

Explodiu, na verdade.

Não no senso físico de explodir... Ou melhor, sim, bem no senso físico, mas não tão físico, porque se fosse completamente físico, o único ocupante teria evaporado em mil pedacinhos.

O que lhe trouxe à mente uma dúvida: "Se eu evaporar em mil pedacinhos, eu regenero durante a regeneração?"

Pareceu-lhe estúpido esquecer os pequenos detalhes, as regras em letras absurdamente minúsculas e formular uma pergunta que já deveria ter resposta.

A força de outra sacudida o jogou para frente, antes de que pudesse filosofar mais sobre as repercussões de um ambiente caótico dentro e fora de sua mente.

A porta da máquina do tempo se escancarou e junto foi-se o Doutor. Novo, mas ainda irritantemente não-ruivo. Irritantemente? Talvez. Ele ainda não tinha decido seu humor. Nem sua personalidade.

Decisões já feitas incluíam: duas pernas, um queixo enorme, duas mãos, dez dedos (cinco em cada mão, felizmente). E uma vontade de correr imensa.

Não que correr ajudaria em sua circunstância atual. Com pernas se debatendo ao ar livre e mãos mal segurando o corpo magricela (de novo?). Não. Correr ficaria para depois.

Ou melhor, alguns segundos depois. A caixa azul virou e revirou, decidindo que era hora de cair. Em um minuto estava sobrevoando Londres e, no outro, de pernas para o alto com a TARDIS logo abaixo, em um campo aparentemente deserto.

Fumaça saía da nave, mas poderia ser pior. Pulou para fora, sentindo sob seus pés, mais ou menos pela primeira vez, o chão terrestre. Respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso (era seu primeiro e precisava praticar).

- Certo... Calibrar, consertar, calcular o estrago, checar os instrumentos, conferir uso das pernas... Correr. Considerar possibilidade de... Calçar sapatos. Calçar calças. Calças novas. Compreender obsessão súbita por palavras começando com "C". Comer.

Fez uma pausa em sua enumeração, observando com intriga seus próprios dedos.

- Comer?

Olhou à sua volta, procurando algo possivelmente comestível. Não muito longe dali havia uma casa, com andares demais, que não deveriam existir. Se ele estava na Terra, mais precisamente na Inglaterra, aquela casa tinha um caso sério de insubordinação contra a lei da gravidade.

O que, claro, só o deixou mais animado.

Praticamente trotando (duas pernas, não quatro!), correu em direção à casa impossível. Era tarde da noite, mas uma única luz estava acessa no primeiro andar. Bateu na porta quatro vezes (três, na verdade, batidas e o número quatro ainda o deixavam nervoso).

Alguém mais baixo que a janela ao lado da porta abriu a cortina. Devagar um rosto apareceu no canto inferior da janela, o encarando com curiosidade.

- Alô!

A porta se abriu, revelando a menina por completo. Onze anos, cabelos ruivos (todo mundo os tem menos ele), expressão sonolenta. Um copo de leite numa mão.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Doutor.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Só o Doutor.

- Ninguém só se chama Doutor.

A expressão dela tirou o sorriso do rosto dele.

- Tão cética e só com 11 anos!

- Como você sabe quantos anos eu tenho?

Em meio à conversa, ele já tinha entrado na cozinha e analisava cada detalhe com curiosidade. Havia algo estranho naquela casa, algo que não se encaixava direito no resto.

- Ah... A combinação da sua altura com o hábito de tomar leite à noite, mais o fato que deixou um estranho entrar na sua casa no meio da madrugada. – pegou uma panela e a observou intensamente. – Não. Na verdade, foi só um palpite.

A menina continuou o encarando, só que agora com medo, ao invés de ceticismo.

- Eu tenho uma varinha – ela argumentou finalmente, tirando a dita cuja do bolso e apontando para ele.

- Ah... Isso é... – uma pausa. Trocou a panela por um pote de doces. – O que é isso?

- Uma varinha.

- Sim. Um objeto fino e longo de madeira que geralmente é considerado mágico. Às vezes usado para achar água no deserto. Erroneamente. Mas... O que é isso? De verdade?

- Você é trouxa?

O sorriso voltou.

- Trouxa? Novo Doutor, novo corpo... Novo insulto? Ou... Talvez... – ele largou o pote, pegando uma bolacha de dentro antes.

Abaixou-se, ficando cara a cara com a menina. Finalmente a olhando mesmo.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Gina Weasley.

Sobrancelhas se arquearam. Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Weasley... Como em... Família Weasley?

- É. Algum problema? – o ar defensivo na voz foi ignorado.

- Vários. Mas não com você, Gina Weasley. Você é... Especial.

- Eu sou?

Ele levantou, animado com a conclusão de que... Ele estava na Inglaterra, na Terra, mas não a Inglaterra exatamente Inglaterra. E sim a Inglaterra criada por uma ruiva (sempre as ruivas!). E como ele veio parar ali? Existiam várias maneiras de cair para fora do Vortex do Tempo. Uma delas envolvia um balanço levemente para a esquerda e uma virada violenta para trás e BAM.

Realidade alternativa? Não. Universo alternativo criado pela mente de milhões de leitores. Um universo sonhado.

O universo onde Harry Potter existia. E Gina Weasley também. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele sempre quis conhecer Dumbledore. Ninguém conseguia apreciar boas meias de lã tanto quanto ele.

- Gina Weasley... Eu cai aqui e... Digamos que minha...

- Vassoura?

- Não. Minha nave.

- Nave?

- Uma cabine de telefone da policia. Minha nave.

- Você fez uma cabine de telefone voar? Eu preciso ver isso! Meu pai fez um Ford Anglia voar, mas isso é muito mais legal! Onde está?

Ele apontou para fora. Animada, ela lhe passou o copo de leite e saiu correndo para o campo em direção às luzes e fumaceira da TARDIS. Ele a seguiu num passo mais lento, considerando o que fazer exatamente. Também queria experimentar leite pela primeira vez de novo. Tomou, colocou a língua para fora e decidiu que leite não fazia parte da sua lista de comestíveis. Coisa vil! Jogou o copo longe em protesto.

A menina chegou bem rápido e parou na frente da cabine azul, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver o que havia dentro da TARDIS deitada no chão, porta escancarada.

- É...

- Maior dentro do que fora. Sim.

-... um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão?

- Não é um feitiço. Bem, suponho que pode ser considerado um feitiço para quem não...

- Se não é magia o que é?

- Tecnologia.

- Você é um trouxa. Só trouxas usam tecnologia como desculpa para não verem magia.

Ele decidiu que gostava daquela menina. O ceticismo era preocupante, mas não uma proteção contra ignorância.

- Está quebrada?

- Não quebrada... Mudando. Como eu. Estamos ainda testando as novas pernas, por assim dizer.

- Posso entrar? Já voei em vassoura, mesmo que minha mãe não querendo me deixar!

- Não é como voar em uma vassoura. E faz muito mais do que voar também.

- Como o quê?

- Viaja no tempo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, não com medo ou surpresa, mas cheios de animação. E animação era contagiante para ele.

- Sem autorização do Ministério da Magia?

- Nenhuminha.

- Demais! Posso entrar, então?

Nesse momento, a TARDIS decidiu que era hora de definir quem ela seria daquela vez e o freio se soltou, o som familiar enchendo o campo.

- Gina Weasley, ótimo te conhecer. Grande fã da... Sua... Vida – ofereceu a mão e sacudiu a dela com entusiasmo. – Mas agora preciso ir!

Pulou dentro da porta, caindo de traseiro no chão já dentro da cabine. Logo depois a TARDIS partiu. Para onde? 10 segundos no futuro.

Futuro do mesmo campo.

Ela não estava pronta para ir embora ainda, pelo visto. Talvez ele devesse ficar mais um pouco e investigar aquela... Anomalia onde se encontrava. Desde quando ele deixava para trás uma boa aventura, afinal?

- Nossa... Isso foi sem graça – a menina anunciou, ao sair da cabine e olhar a sua volta. – Sua cabine está quebrada.

- Não quebrada... Só um pouco... Temperamental – defendeu sua velha companheira, trancando-a e guardando a chave no bolso.

Deu uma girada com o corpo, mãos no bolso. Algo naquele lugar precisava ser investigado. Algo não estava certo.

- Me diga uma coisa, Gina Weasley... Alguma coisa estranha aconteceu recentemente?

- Por quê?

- Só responda.

- Não. Nada.

Ela era uma boa mentirosa, mas ele tinha mais de 900 anos e não era enganado facilmente. Bastou fitá-la em silêncio por meros segundos e ela mudou o discurso.

- Bem. Não é estranho. Só diferente.

- Diferente como banana com chiclete ou diferente como algo que pinica no lugar errado?

Ela não entendeu as comparações.

- É um diário. Que responde – explicou, a expressão de culpa no rosto.

Abriu a boca em sinal de compreensão. Ele se lembrava dos livros, mas ali as regras eram diferentes. Era um universo mutável, que girava em torno da mente dos leitores e não de palavras escritas num papel. Poderia mudar o curso das coisas?

Por que não?

Tempo não estava em questão aqui.

Talvez?

- Me mostre esse diário.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Porque diários que respondem são má notícia. Não confie em algo que você não consegue ver os olhos. Geralmente. A menos que seja uma espécie sem olhos... Nesse caso...

- Você fala demais – riu.

E ela saiu correndo de volta para a casa. E o Doutor correu atrás, sorriso nos lábios. Voltaram para a casa, seguiram até a sala e ela pediu silêncio com um dedo na boca. Ele assentiu felicíssimo com tudo à sua volta por algum motivo qualquer. Subiram com total cuidado as escadas longas e ela abriu a porta para seu quarto.

Esperou à porta, enquanto ela tirava uma caixa debaixo da cama. Assim que retirou o diário de dentro, o quarto todo pareceu encolher. As paredes arquearam um centésimo de milímetro para dentro e os móveis se moveram uma fração de centímetros para os lados. Algo que nenhum participante normal daquele universo perceberia, mas ele não pertencia àquele universo e podia ver bem que algo estava tremendamente errado com aquele diário.

- Viu? É só diferente... Eu escrevo meu dia e ele... Conversa comigo. Somos amigos.

- Gina Weasley, você tem uma tendência de se tornar amiga de seres desconhecidos. Isso é espetacular e magnífico, mas no caso específico desse diário, nesse momento, nesse lugar... É algo muito, muito ruim.

Ela mordeu o lábio e ofereceu o diário para ele olhar. Abriu com cuidado, passando sua chave de fenda sônica por cima. As leituras foram inconclusivas; assim como a TARDIS, o equipamento estava se recusando a funcionar bem no momento.

A página estava em branco. Todas estavam. Para que tantas folhas se o texto desaparecia assim que era escrito?

- Para que tantas folhas se o texto desaparece logo em seguida? – repetiu em voz alta, notando que queria receber uma resposta.

- Porque era um diário normal antes?

- Exactamundo. O que significa que foi modificado por alguém por algum propósito diferente de ser o amigo imaginário de uma menina de 11 anos. Sem querer ofender.

- Que propósito?

- Nefasto, provavelmente.

- Você não tem certeza disso! Pode ser alguém que ficou preso sem querer! Ele pode precisar da minha ajuda. Ou... Ou pode ter sido criado para dar conselhos para pessoas!

Foi então que notou a incrível tristeza que a menina estava passando. De pressa ela pegou o diário de volta e o colocou perto do coração, o abraçando com força. A expressão dele ficou mais suave; crianças eram seu ponto fraco. Abaixou-se para observá-la olho no olho.

- Do que você tem medo, Gina Weasley?

Ela ficou vermelha nas orelhas.

- Nada. Não tenho medo de nada.

- Esse ano você vai para a escola, não é?

- Sim.

- Está animada?

- Muito!

- Mas...?

Fez careta.

- Mas nada.

- Mas você está com medo porque ninguém se apega tanto a um amigo, falso ou não, quanto alguém com medo de ficar sozinho.

A cara de culpada dela confirmou a teoria dele. Seu olhar foi para o chão, cheio de vergonha ao ter seu segredo descoberto.

- Ei, nada de errado em um pouco de nervosismo. Você vai morar num lugar novo, com gente nova e que não conhece quase nada. A questão é: você prefere encarar os seus colegas novos e fazer um amigo de verdade ou continuar conversando com uma coisa sem cabeça que provavelmente quer comer você para o jantar?

Mordeu o lábio e encarou o alienígena com seriedade antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- Ok. Eu vou parar de escrever no diário.

- Excelente! Mas não basta só isso. Precisamos destruí-lo.

A menina ruiva abriu a boca para protestar, olhando com carinho o diário, mas o Doutor a interrompeu.

- É exatamente por esse olhar de cachorrinho perdido que o diário precisa ir kaput.

- Certo – respondeu com má vontade. – Vamos queimar ele então.

A sugestão violenta lhe surpreendeu por exatos três segundos.

- Boa idéia.

Desceram novamente para a cozinha, onde encontraram uma lareira. Gina acendeu o fogo, ergueu o diário, mas não conseguiu terminar o ato. O Doutor colocou uma mão em seu ombro, e ela o olhou triste, mas, ao ver a certeza na face dele, assentiu e jogou o livro nas chamas.

Teria sido um final perfeito, se não fosse o fato que o livro não queimou nem um centímetro; o fogo simplesmente evitava chegar perto do couro.

- Bem, foi uma boa tentativa – anunciou o Doutor, tirando o diário da lareira.

A noite passou rápido e revelou que nada poderia sequer rasgar um pedacinho de folha do diário. Eles tentaram arrancar folhas, cortá-lo com facas enormes de cozinha, jogá-lo do último andar da casa, cozinhá-lo em água fervente... Nada funcionou.

Atualmente os dois estavam sentados no sofá dos Weasley, pernas na mesa de centro. Ele lambendo um sorvete caseiro (e se perguntando se gostava ou não gosto) e ela olhando para o teto. O diário jazia na mesma mesa, esperando.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – a menina gritou, quebrando o silêncio de horas. – Vamos devolver para a Floreios e Borrões.

- A livraria?

- Sim. Alguém colocou na nossa sacola por engano, vamos devolver para um vendedor e pronto!

- Para outra pessoa encontrar e virar comida de diário estranho?

- Dê uma idéia melhor então, gênio.

A doçura inicial tinha sido fruto de timidez e agora a familiaridade relevava uma menina mais irritadinha.

- Mas é claro. Idéias são minha especialidade – levantou, querendo esticar as pernas e ser enfático em seu discurso. – Alguém colocou por engano o diário na sacola dos Weasley. Mas... Não sabemos quem. E... Quem disse que foi por engano?

Gina cerrou a testa, juntando dois mais dois. O Doutor continuou.

- E se... E se foi alguém justamente na nossa posição? Não pode destruir o diário, mas não pode guardá-lo também. Só que essa pessoa não teve problema em jogar o perigo no colo de outra.

- Os Malfoy!

- Bingo!

- E eu sei por que ele queria se livrar do diário! Meu pai está organizando buscas por objetos das artes das trevas... Lucius não ia querer que o diário o incriminasse.

- E a trama se complica!

- Agora é só voltar no tempo e impedir eles de colocarem o diário na nossa sacola.

- Isso pode ser um problema.

- Por quê?

- Eu sou parte dos eventos agora... Não posso voltar e interferir com a TARDIS...

- Para que serve então ter uma nave que viaja no tempo se você não usa ela?

- É mais divertido assim?

Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente e ainda inexperiente na arte de correr muito.

- Mas não se preocupe então outra idéia melhor! Nós levamos de volta para a casa de seu dono antigo, nada mais justo não?

- E assim meu pai vai achar o diário lá e Lucius vai ser desmascarado!

- É. E isso também. Vamos então?

Ofereceu sua mão e Gina a tomou, segurando o diário na outra. Correram (por que andar se você pode correr?) até a TARDIS no campo. Ela parecia mais calma agora, não havia mais fumaça saindo de sua porta e emanava uma vibração estável.

Um personagem fictício entrando em sua nave era algo que jamais tinha ocorrido em sua longa vida. Era engraçado como ainda havia uma primeira vez sobrando mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

A menina ficou encantada com a TARDIS, como todos os companheiros geralmente ficam. O mais significativo foi que o diário foi largado e esquecido rapidamente perto da maravilha ilógica que era a nave.

A viagem foi, incrivelmente, rápida e sem nenhum imprevisto. Apareceram num jardim inglês típico, com cercas vivas e pavões albinos majestosos. Com a chave sônica o Doutor abriu uma janela e os dois entraram na mansão. O sol estava surgindo no horizonte, mas a casa toda ainda estava dormindo. Escolheram depositar o diário numa estante de livros na sala de estar e se congratularam com o serviço bem feito. Gina tinha suas bochechas vermelhas com a animação, era claro que ela gostava de invadir casas, correr e se meter em encrencas.

Voltaram para a casa dos Weasley e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi dar um abraço nele, sua cabeça ruiva encostada contra o barriga do Senhor do Tempo.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Eu sou o Doutor, é o que eu faço.

- Você acha que eu vou realmente fazer amigos em Hogwarts?

- Mas é claro! Você é magnífica!

Ela sorriu, mais confiante.

- E agora? Você vai embora?

- Vou tentar, sim.

- Vou te ver de novo?

- Espero, espero mesmo que sim.

Entrou na TARDIS, pronto para novas aventuras... Mas a curiosidade tomou conta e ele resolveu ficar naquele universo estranho mais um pouco e descobrir como aquela ruivinha corajosa e tímida, cheia de contradições, estava no futuro próximo.

* * *

Gina estava adorando Hogwarts e há meses não pensava no diário ou em Tom. No Doutor ela pensava muito. Pensava nele quando fez sua primeira amiga, quando conversava animada com Hermione ou Luna, quando conseguia trocar duas palavras com Harry sem balbuciar. Ele tinha mudado a vida dela em apenas algumas horas. Talvez tivesse até salvo a vida dela.

Sua rotina, no entanto, foi quebrada ao ver Draco Malfoy, entre tantas pessoas, segurando entre seus livros escolares o diário de Tom.

Meses antes teria ficado contente em ver Malfoy se dar mal. Porém, ela tinha mudado e não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto ele corria perigo (e levava a escola toda junto).

Correu até Malfoy e... Surpreendentemente os dois conversaram.

* * *

Ele chutou um número e a TARDIS estacionou na estação (fictícia) King Cross. Calculou que ela teria agora quase trinta anos. Encontrou a plataforma certa e atravessou a parede de tijolos. O Expresso de Hogwarts era exatamente do jeito que ele imaginava (aliás, notou, tudo era). Dezenas de famílias se despediam e conversavam, inclusive Gina Weasley.

Ela estava de mãos dadas com um homem loiro, de nariz empinado e entradas no cabelo. Estavam se despedindo de seus dois filhos: uma pré-adolescente loira e um menino ruivo baixinho.

Harry Potter não estava muito longe, mas definitivamente não era o marido de Gina. Sua memória de 900 anos poderia estar falhando, mas ela não casava com o herói no final?

_Oops._

_

* * *

NA: Perdão se o Doctor está OOC. Nunca escrevi ele antes! Brigada Giuli Miadi Black por betar! _


End file.
